User talk:Cloudkit01
Patroller AKA Chat Moderater & Rollback Cloud here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis, I'm in this chat or in other wiki chats. Re:Uncivil I hope to god you've seen all the unessecary stuff that albert2000 dude sticks up on here. I mean, if you're gonna vandalize something, actually vandalize it. Don't make up fake stuff like, say, broadcast schedules or motto histories. Universetwisters (talk) 20:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hey, Cloudkit01, I was wondering, how do I change article titles. Like the recent page I edited for the bridge, I just want it to be correct and make sure it is correct. I just dont want people to be misinformed. I wanna be a Wiki journalist or something like that. TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 02:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) TAWOG I like Gumball Watterson. But i dislike Richard Watterson, but i like Nicole too.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 12:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, i know that message is from you because you are only user that i know that you watch/like TAWOG. I'm inactive on this wiki these days because... i only have GTA IV EFLC on my sister's laptop and my laptop is destroyed in June. I don't play GTA games much these days because, i play GTA IV too much and it is very lag on Windows 7. You are welcome.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 17:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Moe. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Rigby He's blocked. I don't think he's as bad as him, he's relatively harmless in comparison, he isn't vandalising pages. He'll get the message soon enough. Tom Talk 22:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :^Well, Tom beat me to it. I have to agree, he's not bad as Joshua, who was basically a fucking asshole. I met worse. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Risk Forgive me if I'm misreading the history, but it looks like you rolled back "Risk Assessment" to "Risk." I labeled the mission "Risk Assessment" as that's the name I've seen in the game. I wanted to check to see if perhaps I'd missed some previous conversation regarding the name of the page. Thanks for your feedback; I still am learning a lot about how to navigate this wiki. Mandan14 (talk) 02:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Help Hey, can you help me add an infobox like other users have that lists off my various favorites about the series? Melongod (talk) 01:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've deleted the image. I've also blocked him, since he's obviously a vandal. Tom Talk 01:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Need help Hi... I'm new on this wiki. I want to help wiki. . Thanks for help. RE: 3 pages I agree with you. Tom Talk 15:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tom, I'm gonna start on those pages right now Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Great. Also, if you message someone, then you message each other in their preferred way. You left a message on my talk page, so I replied on your talk page, therefore you should reply on my talk page and so on. Tom Talk 15:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Universes GTA: SA is 3D Universe. GTA V is HD. Tom Talk 15:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Here there is that thing about Johnny Keblitz. Glitch or whatever you want to call it, it's present in the game... I confirm what happened in that video (same thing happened to me about 1 hour ago) Vandal Hi Cloudkit! I'm here watching that Justin vandal and I was wondering if you need help....even though I'm not a patroller (though I'd like to be one). Just let me know if you need help dealing with him. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:38, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Badman Hey Cloud. When is Real Badman mentioned in GTA V? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Archive Thanks mate. I've been meaning to do it so you've saved me a job :). Tom Talk 02:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Derrick's death I noticed that in the edit summary of an edit you rightly reverted you wrote that Derrick died in 2008 as canon. There is no evidence that Derrick dying in 2008 is canon. All we know is that he is dead by the time of GTA V. Tom Talk 18:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers page & zak27 Hi, sorry to bother you, but I already added a pic and updated the info of Clappers, it's just that, for some reason, zak27 is editing and reverting the page to the previous and more incomplete version. Someone should deal with him, thanks.DocVinewood (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit01 said It needs an image which I added but now am trying to rename Zak27 (talk) 21:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I know my image doesn't have the right name but I rather have the article with the image then with no image maybe admin can rename to proper name as in image policy Zak27 (talk) 21:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) image renaming added an image and it didnt give me a chance to name it how do i rename Zak27 (talk) 21:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) what? maybe you confuse me with someone else? I never touched the page Colt Tunnel no problem also not sure how to rename to good picture for clappers i added Zak27 (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers Image Since the page Clappers said it needed an image, I added a pretty good one and was happy to add my first image to this wikia (still new here so learning) But apparently user DocVinewood thinks only his images are allowed and is removing mine? Why? I dont mean to get into an edit war I just wanted to help by adding an image Zak27 (talk) 22:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I added my pic FIRST, then you deleted it (along with the updated info) and uploaded another image (which is clearly worse, but meh). It's you who gets into edit wars. Cloud only added the "image needed" category because he didn't realize you reverted the page. Seriously, I don't know if you're a troll or just... whatever.DocVinewood (talk) 22:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC)